The present invention relates to the field of electronic systems, and in particular to electronic systems with a housing or rack having several shelves for receiving modules.
Modern motor vehicles typically have equipment such as a multimedia system. In addition to the traditional car radio, such multimedia systems can include a number of other modules such as a cassette player, CD player, DVD player, television receiver, navigation system, screen, loudspeaker boxes, and a car telephone with hands-free equipment, to mention only a few examples.
Multimedia systems installed in a motor vehicle have a configuration that is customized to accommodate the wishes of an individual customer. As a result, the installation of an individually-tailored multimedia system requires more time and labor than the installation of the same multimedia system in mass-produced motor vehicles. Subsequent modifications or upgrading of such a multimedia system are also time consuming and work-intensive tasks.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic system such as a motor vehicle multimedia system that can be configured according to individual desires. The expenditure of time and labor to initially configure and upgrade such systems should be minimal.
In one aspect of the invention, an electronic system is disclosed. The electronic system includes a rack housing with a plurality of shelves each configured to receive a module, and a plurality of plug connector elements each located proximate to a corresponding shelf. Each plug connector element connects to a fitting plug connector element of a module plugged into a corresponding shelf. The plurality of plug connector elements are connected with each other through a first bus line, and the interconnected plug connector elements are connected to one or more modules external to the rack housing through a second bus line.
In another aspect of the invention, a rack housing is disclosed. The rack housing includes a frame defining exterior walls of the rack housing, the frame having an open front side and an open back side. A plurality of shelves are secured to an interior of the frame to define a plurality of compartments each configured to receive a module. A plug connector element is located proximate to a corresponding compartment to connect to a fitting plug connector element of a module plugged into the corresponding shelf. The plug connector elements are connected to each other through a first bus line, and the interconnected plug connector elements are connected to one or more modules external to the rack housing through a second bus line.
In a further aspect of the invention, a multimedia system for installation in a motor vehicle is disclosed. The multimedia system includes a housing configured with a plurality of compartments each adapted to receive a multimedia module, and a plurality of plug connector elements each secured to the housing adjacent to an associated compartment. Each plug connector is adapted to be electrically connected to a connector of a multimedia module installed in the corresponding compartment. A first bus line connects the plug connectors with one another, and is adapted to be connected to a second bus line capable of being connected to multimedia modules not installed in the housing.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.